Detentionaire Girls
by sweetgirl1600
Summary: Madeline Henderson is finally in Highschool with One thing that she wanted to do is : TELL LEE HOW SHE FEELS. but with her being in Detention and her friends in the Mix she has too much on her plate {Nice Brandy}


_{At 4:15 detention gets out but the thing is I kinda not in detention right now which is totally not awesome } _Madeline Henderson was running away from psycho cleaners in maid uniform repeating the same thing : ** teenager not in detention must take her back . **'' Stop repeating that ! '' Madeline yelled '' it is getting anoo-AAAAH ! the teenager fell down hitting her head the cleaners got closer to her she turned her Amber eyes widened in horror a loud scream lit the air _{Why didnt anyone tell me the first day of tenth grade would be the worse year of my life } '' _Move it people have places to go now remember dork you get all of your A's or i'll spill your crush on that Lee Ping guy in your diary got it . '' A blonde said Madeline had long dark red hair in a braid with blue hair tye amber eyes with a hint of bright gold she had a gray hoodie tied around her waist for a top was a white/baby blue tank top black jean shorts orange flip flops the Blonde stop the car almost making Madeline hit her head Madeline's eyes flashed red '' Hey Dumb princess dont kill me oh you would love to kill me ! '' Madeline snapped getting her bookbag jumping out of the car Brandy Silver walked towards her Brandy had long brown hair with streaks of light brown in light waves to her behind with a dark blue bow in the back she had black frammed glasses not big glasses a baggy green sweater ankle length lavender frilly skirt with black flats she shyly looked down at the brown until her chestnut brown eyes looked up '' H-H-hi Maddie . '' she whispered Madeline hugged Brandy '' Hi Brandy . '' Madeline said '' Must be bad your sister had to take you to school and has to take you home . '' Madeline nodded '' I had to go red mode on her behind but she said she would tell everyone that I have a big crush on Lee Ping you know the guy Elementry school our parents are good friends and I fell in love . '' Madeline said her eyes had a tint of pink flashing back to gold '' This a knew year House parties and Driver's license . '' Madeline said two cheerleaders were chasing to jocks who had their bras '' and no more bra or panty stealing idiots in the changing room . '' Then a mathlete tapped Brandy's behind '' Hey ! '' Brandy yelled in surprise Madeline eyes turned red '' hey just because it's a new school year dosent mean you could grabbed her butt jerk ! '' Madeline yelled Brandy and her walked through the hallway when a blonde hugged her '' Girls it's me Lindsay . '' Brandy was gasping for breath '' Brandy I cant understand what your saying ? '' Lindsay had long bright blond hair with a blue bandana her inner tank is dark pink the outer hot pink denim skirt and cowboy boots '' Brandy was wondering how your Summer in Paris . '' Madeline said Lindsay squealed '' It was totally fun I wished i could take you and Bell but I made out with french guy . '' Lindsay said Madeline closed her locker '' bonus . '' Then three girls walked through the hallway pushing past Brandy '' Didnt you use to hand out with them Milly ? '' Lindsay asked Madeline nodded '' Well gotta go . '' Brandy walked to class _{IN CLASS} _'' darn my pencil broke . '' Lindsay walked up to sharpen her pencil Madeline went to turn her paper in bumping into red/black haired boy which Lee '' Hi . '' Lee said dreamily Madeline's eyes turned pink '' Hi yourself . '' Madeline said Lee looked at her eyes '' Hey how did you do that your eyes were amber now their pink how did you do that ? '' Lee asked '' Mood Eyes . '' her eyes turned darker by the minute she blushed '' So um Lee if your not doing anything do you wanna hang out at the Mall ? '' she place the paper on the teacher's desk '' Oh I can't promised the guys I would go hang out with them sorry . '' She smiled her eyes turned normal ''It's cool . '' _{AT LUNCH} _'' when are you gonna tell him Maddie ? '' Brandy asked Madeline poured her grape soda in '' I dont know how bout in college ? '' Lindsay and Brandy glared Madeline bit her lip she wasent watching where she was going and bumped into Tina tina had short black hair with blue headband earrings she had a black tank top jean jacket plaid skirt and white open toed heels '' Oh sorry didnt mean to bump into you did I spill my soda on you ? '' Madeline said '' No you didnt do mind if I sit by you guys ? '' Tina asked the three girls nodded they sat down the T.V turned on Chaz was spraying hairspray on his head '' This is Chaz's corner Auditions for Cheerleaders and High so get there and are Principal is here he will appear at the Cheerleader Auditions so you ladies hurry up their . '' Madeline put her tray away Tina pulled her '' Are you auditioning ? '' Tina asked '' Probably . '' '' DO IT ! '' her friends yelled Madeline started moving around '' you guys go Audition I'll be there I gotta take a whizz . '' she ran to the bathroom _{AT AUDITION} _'' Alright you Sissy pants let me see what you can do ! '' General Barrage yelled Tina clapped her hand stomping her foot doing a backflip then A beeping sound made her jump in surprise sprinklers turned on drenching them in water The tazelworm manage to get loose and attacked a girl Paintballs flew at everyone '' Who is responsible for this !? " then Chocolate Pudding balls flew at them Madeline walked in and started laughing General Barrage grabbed her '' So you think this is funny well you'll be spending the whole Afternoon in Detention ! '' Madeline gulped biting her lip _{INSIDE} ''_ Didnt I say I went to the bathroom right ? '' Madeline said obviously upset her eyes were Amber and half Red Tina nodded '' So I cant go out to the Mall with you guys which totally sucks . '' her eyes turned Bright red then someone slapped her back Cheerleaders picked her up '' Best Prank Ever ! '' the other girls raised an eyebrow Chaz pushed them to the ground '' So Madeline since you did the Prank dose that Mean your Lee Ping's Girlfriend ? '' Madeline's eyes widened Brandy pulled her down '' We're going with you said if the three of us get in big trouble we're all getting in big trouble . '' Brandy said Tina was trying to cover Brandy's mouth General Barrage was behind them '' Well well look who's joining the party have fun in Detention ! '' The three girls gulped _{when I find out who set me up I will kill them and take there internal organs } ._


End file.
